The disclosure relates to poly(arylene ether)/polyamide compositions.
Poly(arylene ether)/aliphatic polyamide compositions are widely used and the characteristics of the compositions are a result of, at least in part, the characteristics of the poly(arylene ether) and the polyamide. Despite their wide use compositions employing aliphatic polyamides can suffer from drawbacks such as high moisture absorption. Attempts have been made to improve the physical property profile by altering the polyamide structure to include aromatic elements. Compositions employing these aliphatic-aromatic polyamides have improved some physical properties but have diminished other desirable properties. For instance, many aliphatic-aromatic polyamides have melt temperatures above the degradation temperature of many polymers. Thus these aliphatic-aromatic polyamides cannot be blended with many polymers without causing at least partial degradation of the polymer. Some aliphatic-aromatic polyamides have a melt temperature less than the degradation temperature of many polymers but these polyamides usually have inadequate dimensional stability for most applications and blends employing them typically demonstrate poor dimensional stability as well.
Reinforcing agents, such as fibrous non-conductive fillers, have been included in poly(arylene ether)/aliphatic polyamide blends to improve physical characteristics such as flexural strength, tensile strength and heat distortion temperature but increases in the foregoing physical properties are frequently accompanied by losses in tensile elongation, impact strength and flow.
Accordingly there is a need for a poly(arylene ether)/polyamide composition having a combination of a high heat distortion temperature, processability, and low water absorption.